1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus for managing the attributes of parts of the manufacturing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general system for managing parts of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Reference 1.
Also, as related technology, a batch type vertical heat treatment device is disclosed in References 2 and 3.
Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-206702
Reference 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 1995-297257
Reference 3: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-25997
Parts of a manufacturing apparatus, such as a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, differ in terms of material, surface processing, and shape by about several millimeters, which cannot be easily seen with the naked eye. Furthermore, the parts are not determined in view of the appearance thereof, and thus a database of the parts is necessary. However, parts of the manufacturing apparatus, such as the conventional semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, and information about the parts are generally separately managed. For example, a plurality of databases including a database of a factory, which is used to order the parts, a database of the factory, which is used as a shipping history of the parts, and a repair and maintenance service database used to provide a repair service regarding the parts, have generally been managed. Such a plurality of databases have caused discrepancies between the parts which are actually used and information about the parts which are managed. For example, after the parts are installed, when the parts are replaced for repair and maintenance reasons, different information about the parts is stored in an order database and a maintenance database.